The Moment they've all been waiting for!
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: One shot, Natara's Wedding day will Mal get there in time! Go Maltara! : hope you like it!


**Hi, Sorry I've not updated for a few days, been really busy and I had a math test yesterday...yeah I failed I know I did :'( anyway, I played the on demand episode yesterday and oh my god EA are so mean, they just love messing with us don't they? There so mean but it's the last episode in the volume next week, so I'm hoping for some serious Maltara :D, BTW I'll be updating my No Matter What story later today hopefully I haven't finished writting it but in the meantime I know for the next few days alot of people will be writting Natara wedding day stories so I decided I would write one too! I hope you like it please review! Thanks Jade :)**

Natara stands at the alter opposite Oscar, with the church full of friends and family, the preist is making a long speech about true love and when you find that one speical person you know they'll be yours forever, the church is beautifully decorated with lilles and white ribbon, and everyone is watching the cermony take place with the look of pure joy on their faces ,when finally the preist gets to the point in the cermony everyone's been waiting for.

**Preist:**"Do you, Oscar Santo's take Natara Mansingh Williams to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

Oscar smiled uncontrolablly and took Natara's hand and looked deep into her eyes and said:

**Oscar:**"I do!"

Raj Mansingh, Natara's father took his wife's hand and smiled; he couldn't believe his little girl was getting married and he was the happiest, proudest man in the world! The preist turned to Natara.

**Preist:**"And do you, Natara Mansingh Williams, take Oscar Santos to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

Natara hesitated and the church went quiet as if everyone was holding there breath, as the exact moment Natara was about the answer, the church doors flew open and everyone turned sharply to see who's was about to enter.

**Mal:**"I OBJECT!"

Everyone in the church gasped in shock and watched as Mal charged down the aisle towards the _Happy_ couple.

**Natara:**"Mal! What the hell are you doing here?"

**Mal:**"You can't marry Oscar!"

**Natara:**"And why not?"

**Mal:**"Because you don't love him!"

**Natara:**"Oh really? and what do you know about love?"

**Mal:**"Well...I...um..."

Mal stopped himself, he just couldn't say it, even now he couldn't find the words, at that moment Oscar realised everything and started to shake with anger.

**Oscar:**"Well isn't this just precious, the great detective, Mal Fallon has fallen in love with his partner! How sad and pathetic, well I guess it explains alot!"

Natara look at Mal with sympathic eyes as Mal look down at his feet, he then slowly raised his head so his eyes met Natara's.

**Natara:**"Mal...Is this true?"

Mal didn't speak, he just looked at Natara, but the look in eyes said everything and she knew, he did...he did love her, suddenly Oscar pulled Natara away from Mal and snapped with a hateful and angered voice.

**Oscar:**"Well, it doesn't matter because Natara doesn't love you, do you Natara?"

He turned to Natara waiting for her to say the words he wanted to hear, _No I don't love you Mal, I love Oscar and that's why I'm marrying him!_ But instead she nothing and this filled Oscar with doubt.

**Oscar:**"Natara?"

Again she said nothing, she turned to face Oscar and looked in his eyes, he could see the tears welling up inside of her, she looked down at her left hand and pulled the engagement ring off her finger and gave it to Oscar, he looked at it then back Natara confused and broken.

**Oscar:**"Natara?"

She slowly walked away, towards Mal, everyone in the church watched with anticipation, Natara's father strangely wasn't angry or ashamed of his daughter, instead he watched with everyone else as Natara walked up to Mal and smiled.

**Natara:**"Mal I am so sorry."

**Mal:**"For what?"

Natara took Mal's hand and looked deep into his eyes.

**Natara:**"Because this whole time, I've been waiting for someone to come into my life that will love me no matter what and always be there for me and protect me and be the one person I can trust with anything...and it turns out that he was here all along...Mal"

Mal and Natara both smiled at eachother and tears of joy rolled down both their faces and Mal placed his hand on Natara's cheek.

**Mal:**"Natara, I have always loved you, I probably should've picked a better time to tell you but you know me..."

**Natara:**"You were going with your gut?"

Mal laughed and pulled Natara close and she giggled and they pulled eachother into a loving embrace and kissed.

**Neha:**"Whoo Finally, go Natara!"

Neha's father looked at her and laughed, and the whole church started cheering and clapping, Amy, Kai, Blaise and Neha were all shouting about how_ it took long enough! _but they were so happy Mal and Natara had finally admitted there feelings for eachother, In a huff of rage Oscar stormed passed Mal and Natara, not looking back and stormed out the church and disappeared.

Mal and Natara broke the kiss and smiled as everyone continued cheering and they laughed at everyone's reactions even Natara's father was cheering and it was the happiest moment on their lives and even though they had waited so long to confess their feelings, it all led to this moment, and it was more than worth it!

**Ohhhh Cute! and I was kinda mean to Oscar but I DONT CARE! He deserves it moohoohaha! (My really bad attempt at an evil laugh but hey ho :L lol!) Please review I'd love to know what you guys think! :) Jade**


End file.
